White Knight
by Squiggy123
Summary: "Stay." The word echoed through the room, clattering off the walls and back to my ears. My eyes widened as I realized the word had passed from my lips.
1. Chapter 1

I have never expected more from him, I always knew what I would get when I walked through that door. I always knew when I awoke the next morning he would be gone, no note, just the warmth from his body and his smell in the sheets. From the start it seemed simple, he got he wanted and I got what I wanted. Time wore on and though I never expected more, I wanted more. I wanted to wake up in his arms, give him a morning kiss and just lay there for hours staring at the ceiling. I wish I had the right to get jealous when I see him across the room flirting with Pansy or some other pig like girl. That was not how it worked though, and I knew it from the start.

I stared out the window hardly able to even close my eyes, his arm tight around my waist. Soon he would kiss the back of my neck, stand, get dressed, and leave. It was how we worked, how it has worked for the last six months. Well how it has worked for him. While he slept though I would lay there staring out the window, trying to memorize every aspect of his touch and look. Trying to recall the sounds he would make, trying to recall how this all even got started.

Lightening struck out side illuminating my room. The few pictures yelled and then settled back to various stages of silence. That is except for one painting facing the bed. The paintings main focus was a young night, sitting high upon a horse of pure black.

Mysteriously the portrait looked like Draco Malfoy, or maybe not mysterious at all. Of course Draco would never notice I thought bitterly, he never notices anything. The portrait smiled down at me and blew me a kiss as any knight in shinning armor would.

If only Draco could see how much I needed him to be my knight. To be only mine and not rush away as the first slivers of light lit up the room. Even if for one night he would stay until I woke up and smiled down at me. I do not need some confession of undying love from him, he could drink a million fire whiskies and never admit it. Just once I needed him to be there with me, through the night.

I sighed softly as I felt his arm slip from my waist and the soft butterfly kiss on my neck. I listened to his feet shuffle across the floor and the crinkle of him sliding his uniform back on. I knew he was watching me, trying to decide if I was awake or not. I listened for him to close the door and leave but the sound never came. Suddenly the bed shifted and I rolled slightly towards Draco's side. I looked up into those piercing eyes, he stared down at me with a look I had never seen from him. Passion and confusion were swirling within the blues of his eyes. I looked away as he slid closer.

His forehead softly touched my shoulder and I could feel my heart rate quicken. This was not normal, we had a system and he was going against it. Maybe tonight he will finally stay, tonight can finally be different. His breath fanned across my shoulder as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I have to go, tonight will be the best yet." I knew it was but a whisper but it sounded like clanging metal dropped on the floor in my mind. It filled up the room, every crevice. He was leaving again just like every other time. I looked up as he slowly stood, into those hurricane eyes I thought I once knew. No longer could I even see a bit of the boy I loved, the passion was gone, only ice left in it's place.

"Stay." The word echoed through the room, clattering off the walls and back to my ears. My eyes widened as I realized the word had passed from my lips. The sound was my voice. I stared up at him and tried to see what he was even thinking. He just stared at me and quickly looked away.

"That is not how this works, you know that." The ice in his tone sent a shiver down my spine as I looked down. I didn't move not even when I heard the door shut with a loud thud. Or when his footsteps faded down the stairs. I stayed on that bed as the sun rose and fell, as people moved and lived around me. I should never have expected more, but yet part of me had always hoped for more. I no longer have to worry about that part, it froze with the ice in his tone. Silly me for ever thinking Draco could be more, as the light faded from my room I realized. All Draco could ever be was a whisper of a dream, never my white knight.


	2. Chapter 2

The chime of the bells rang through the castle, I picked at my food not daring to look up. I heard the laughing crowds of people leaving the great hall, soon their laughter and foot steps faded and I dared to glance up. A few students were spread throughout the hall but it looked safe to go. I stood up and rushed out of the hall before anyone could notice me. I stared down at the floor as I headed towards the dungeons. Two months and not a word from him, I knew I should not have said those things. Draco told me when I got into this that I was nothing, that there were girls like me throwing them at him left and right. He told me he chose me, so I should feel special and not question his actions. I glanced up just in time to see a firm chest meeting my face in the most uncomfortable way.

"Watch where you are going Greengrass." As the voice fell upon my ears it felt as though I had been burned, I pushed back stumbling slightly. I stared up into the grey eyes that had once been so familiar and almost warm to me, now they were like stone.

"Okay." I knew I sounded weak and pathetic but I can no longer muster the energy to fight him. His face seemed to change in that instant and soon we were in a tiny alcove and I was shoved against the wall. Stones were stabbing into my bag, ice cold and making me shiver.

"What the heck are you trying to do Greengrass? You messed everything up and now you make me watch you wither away to nothing. God when was the last time you ate?" My eyes widened the longer he spoke, his tone was harsh and forceful but the words contradicted everything. He kept talking pushing me more roughly against the wall, his hands holding my arms alarmingly tight. I was unaware of the people passing us by, the laughter fading pass as classes started. My eyes stared up into cold steel, his fingers dug deeper into my arms. Suddenly I shook my head and looked away from those scorching eyes. Something sparked within me reminding me of who I was.

"I didn't ruin everything _Malfoy_ you did! It shouldn't matter to you what happens to me, remember like you said we are out of each other's lives. Why don't you go pull your new girl into an alcove?" I tried to yank my arms free, my breathing was shallow breaths. I made it only a few feet before I felt myself yanked back into the alcove and searing lips on mine. I gasped out against his lips and fought against his chest. The kiss was deep and bruising, making me shake and my fists stopped pounding and just gripped his robes. I kissed back fiercely pulling him down closer until our bodies locked together. I felt him groan as our bodies touched, it had been months since our bodies had met like this but they still fit together perfectly. His lips were off mine kissing down my jaw to my neck, hot fiery kisses left along my skin. As he whispered my name, the fog in my mind instantly cleared.

I shoved Malfoy hard and ran. I knew that I should have wanted to stay, I was finally getting something I wanted which was him caring. But I knew it would not last long in a second he would be back to the normal Malfoy. He would dismiss me for other girls, ignore my presence, sneer and laugh every time I stumbled over my words. Nothing would have changed, and I would still be alone. My feet pounded against the stone floor as I raced through the castle, I looked around blindly searching for somewhere to just sit and think for a moment.

I turned into an empty class room and slid down the wall to the floor. I let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on something so the world would stop spinning. I closed my eyes tightly and hid my face in my knees, why does he always do this to me? I tried to breathe and slowly opened my eyes looking into the empty classroom. I gasped as I stared into two very confused brown eyes.

"Dobby is not good at this but Dobby was wondering why such a pretty girl was crying." I watched as the house elf stared at me and tried to figure out what to say.

"Just boy problems nothing to worry about." The house elf nodded and headed for the door mumbling something.

"If Dobby may he would like to say that no boy is worth making such a pretty girl like you cry." After the house elf left I sat and stared into the room trying to sort out everything. Maybe that house elf was right, maybe Draco isn't worth it. But if he wasn't worth it why would being away from him hurt this bad?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I finally have a plot so hopefully this will start moving faster! Thank all of you for your reviews and support, I love you all!

* * *

I curled up in my bed and watched as the knight in the portrait paced in the frame, instead of his usual charming smile his face was creased with worry. I threw the pillow over my head trying to ignore the raging party downstairs. Draco had caught the stupid snitch at today's Quidditch game and of course that meant everyone had to break into their firewhisky. I had just walked upstairs choosing to ignore all the whores throwing themselves at him, as if he would ever say no to a stupid floozy. _Well he said no to you _I brushed away that thought and sat up tossing my pillow to the ground. This was pointless. I sent a final glare at the distressed portrait before climbing out of bed and my pajamas. I threw on my jeans and a sweater before slowly heading into the common room.

I stared in silent awe at the utter chaos that was filling the Slytherin common room, the only thing that I could think of was why had Snape stopped this? I laughed at the idea of Snape dancing with this lot while I slowly scanned the room. I grabbed a glass of firewhisky and tried to find him. My eyes landed on platinum blonde hair and my hands started to shake. I watched as he was swarmed by every single female in Slytherin and even a few of the taken ones. He smirked and leaned closer to them pulling them into his pale clutches. I narrowed my eyes as he slid his hand up one girl's thigh. I took a large gulp of the fire whisky wincing at the burning feeling down my throat. Looking back at him I watched as one fell into his lap giggling, without thinking I drowned the end of my firewhisky.

"Disgusting isn't it?" A low voice whispered in my ear from behind. I turned and rolled my eyes at Theodore Nott. Since that night with Draco Theodore was truly the only person I even tolerated in my own house. He took a step closer placing a hand on my lower back guiding me into the mass of dancers. "Come on just forget about that ferret, after all you have me."

I laughed and shook my head swaying to the beat. Theodore grabbed my hips and suddenly it was like nothing else mattered except the beat of the music and his body against mine. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder as we grinded against each other. It was as if just feeling someone else there made the world suddenly shift, it felt as though I had reached out into the dark and Theodore had grounded me. The music shifted slowly into slower sultrier song, I bit my lip and looked back trying to find Draco. Theodore pulled me closer; I turned and weaved my arms around his neck pulling our bodies flush against each other. I just need to forget him, he isn't worth it.

My breath came out in deep ragged gasps as ours hips met on the dance floor. I buried my face in the crook his neck breathing deeply as he pulled me off the dance floor with him. I laughed and followed him out into the hallway before being slammed into the wall. My eyes widened as I stared up at Theodore, whose eyes were filled with lust. I swallowed hard and looked around for an escape. Soon his lips were on my neck, biting and sucking tenderly. I gasped and arched away from the wall closing my eyes involuntarily at this contact. All my plans for escape slowly melted away as his hands slid down my body. He laughed against my neck sending another round of chills down my spine. I bit my lip holding back soft sounds of pleasure as hit bit and tugged at the skin of my neck.

Theodore bit down hard and I gasped out a moan, digging my nails into his shoulders as our hips pushed back against each other. He kissed from my neck back up to my lips before sealing my lips with his in a heated kiss. His lips were passionate and hard fighting for dominance against mine. As his tongue licked my lips, I tangled my fingers in his hair tugging softly. I pulled back slightly gasping for breath, I pressed my forehead against his, smiling brilliantly.

"I think I could get used to this Greengrass." Theodore laughed as he spoke pulling me back against him. I laughed and kissed him again fast.

"Well I might be willing to do this again with you Nott." We both burst out laughing sliding down the wall, I laid my head on his shoulder holding my sides. I looked up and could have sworn I saw platinum blonde hair moving fast back into the common room. My laughing slowed and I loosened my hold on Theodore.

"Astoria is something wrong? I was joking we don't have to do this again if you don't want to." Theodore's voice was filled with concern as his fingers gently brushed the hair away from my face.

"No it's not that Theodore, it's nothing." I starred transfixed at the common room entrance willing myself to forget about seeing him, I tried to reason with myself saying it was simply the firewhisky.

"Are you okay?" I looked back at Theodore and sighed regretting the firewhisky earlier.

"I'll have to let you know when I find out."


End file.
